


【闇冬R18】束縛

by faustus1205



Category: Sound Horizon (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faustus1205/pseuds/faustus1205
Summary: 意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/





	【闇冬R18】束縛

Märchen狠狠地踢了Hiver的膝蓋後方﹐後者失去平衡跪在等身的鏡子前。裸露的雙腿被身後的人的兩個膝蓋强逼分開﹔他的膝蓋貼著鏡面下沿﹐保持著羞恥的姿勢、暴露最隱密的地方﹐雙腿無法合攏。他感到Märchen的堅硬頂著他的下面。

雙手皆被綁在背後﹐手腕隔著襯衫袖子貼著另一隻手的手肘。背被不自然地强逼弓起﹐胸前的粉紅幾乎貼到冰冷的鏡面上。絲帶雖細﹐沒有彈性的質料在綁上死結後異常地難纏。掙扎了許久﹐只留下淡紅的印記。

散落的銀髮落在胸前﹐顯得非常色情。Märchen用力地捏了脆弱的乳尖。

「啊！Mär﹐住手......真的﹐住手......」

「看﹐這裡不是硬起來了？如果我這麼做......」他用指甲彈了一下硬成小石頭的蓓蕾﹐看著它來回動了動。

「好害羞....不要......」

「不要甚麼？」他惡意地再次彈了彈﹐令Hiver發出驚呼。

「不要弄......那裡......」他艱難地吐出字句﹐臉已紅成朝霞。

「哦？難道是想我碰這裡?」他不懷好意地握著Hiver的分身﹐不溫不火地上下撫摸。

「哈啊、嗯......不要......」他的分身漸漸挺立起來。Märchen的手變換著角度﹐摸遍了它的每一寸。Hiver在掙扎的時候﹐無遮無掩的下身磨擦著他的灼熱﹐他感覺下面熱得像要爆炸一樣。

「看﹐你的這裡可不是這麼說。」Märchen一隻手鉗著他的下巴﹐强逼他正視鏡中的他狼狽的景象；一隻手持續刺激著柱身。

「不行了、我快要－－」Hiver的呼吸變得急促。

「那可不行。要射的話﹐就被我操到射。」他緊緊地以手指封著鈴口﹐用力得那敏感的位置開始發痛。

「啊！－－快住手﹐好痛！」毫無準備地進入﹐是難堪的痛苦。Hiver感覺下身就像被撕裂一樣﹐銳利的痛感不斷傳來。

「嗚、你的下面太緊了﹐才進去一半。放鬆。」Märchen用力地捏著Hiver腰側的肌肉﹐懲罰似地掌擊Hiver光裸的大腿。皮膚撞擊的聲響清脆、響亮﹐打出大片泛紅的色澤。

「好痛......真的不行了......」淚水滴落至似是大理石雕琢成的大腿上。他的額頭抵著鏡面﹐眼前是水霧一片。

Märchen找到了角度﹐一口氣頂入從沒到過的最深處。

「啊、啊啊......那裡不可以.....太深了.....嗚嗚......」他上半身的重心只剩二人相連之處﹐愈是掙扎頂得愈深。

「你的、這裡﹐好熱。好緊。」Märchen的下巴卡在Hiver的頸窩。雖然被綁起的手臂有些礙事﹐但絲毫不減他的興致。

在抽送的途中找到某個位置；似乎只要觸碰﹐就會奏響煽情的喘息。他有意無意地多次擦過那個地方。

「啊啊......Mär…...」身前的人竟然發洩了在鏡面上。

「被男人操到射還是第一次吧？看看你的傑作。」Märchen沾了些鏡子上的液體抹在Hiver的嘴角﹐笑著嘲諷身前的人。Hiver一臉挫敗地別過了臉。

Märchen不顧Hiver去反抗－－儘管小穴絞得更緊－－以性器擴張著最裡面。

在有節奏地抽插一段時間之後﹐他感到Hiver無力地倚在他身上、張開的雙腿壓得更緊、繃緊的上半身弓成月牙。他無力地看著天花﹐發出了破碎的呻吟。

漫漫長夜以Märchen把白濁送到最深處作結。

鏡中是半裸的Hiver側躺在地面。月色下是本能的勝利。

筆者︰我想上Hiver。他好可愛。(請住腦

**Author's Note:**

> 意見收集箱，歡迎給甘草糖留言。
> 
> https://goo.gl/forms/z4LnmNhh4i8JVbY03
> 
> Le monde de Réglisse（博客，可閱覽所有文章）
> 
> http://monsieurreglisse.blogspot.com/


End file.
